


Getting Attached to Him

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Babies, Childcare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: In the story "A New Home', I had Yoda left caring for baby Luke while Obi-Wan and Senator Organa were out. I tried to imagine what Yoda would do with a baby and decided that he would be too small to carry even a baby around in his arms safely. Point being, I think Yoda has a sense of humor.





	Getting Attached to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459166) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



[LINK HERE: Yoda and Luke](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/165080724450/yoda-and-luke-this-illustration-comes-from-my)


End file.
